My Phantomatic Lover
by Coolidontgiveafuck94
Summary: SnK AU Contient Ereri/Riren et d'autres ship. En gros, Eren nous raconte sa vie plutôt mouvementé ou il est littéralement hanté par les fantôme de son passé. (Ne vous fiez pas au résumé de merde S.V.P)
1. Chapter 1

Avez-vous déjà cru voir un fantôme? Une ombre du coin de l'œil, un objet bougé? Et entendus des voix?

Moi si, mais ne vous m'éprenez pas, je suis loin d'être fou. Quoi que parfois on peut se posé quelques questions à ce sujet. De toute façon, la n'est pas ou je veux en venir. Laissez-moi tout d'abord me présenté.

Je suis Eren Jaeger J'ai 16 ans, bientôt 17 et suis amoureux de l'un des nombreux fantômes que je vois, car oui je vois les fantômes. Je sais. C'est difficile à avaler, mais pourtant c'est la totale vérité. Je le jure. Enfin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me tue à me justifier. Je suis persuadé que la seule chose que vous avez retenue c'est je suis en amour avec un fantôme. Cet amoureux désincarné qui ne sais en réalité même pas ce que je ressens est un fantôme que je vois depuis ma tendre enfance pas si tendre que ça. À vrai dire, je ne sais trop comment, il m'a beaucoup aidé dans les durs moments de ma vie. Si je ne sais pas comment c'est pour la simple et unique raison qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre de mec compatissant, joyeux et toutes ces merdes. Ah ça me fait penser j'avais oublié de préciser que… Bah que je suis gay. Voilà c'est dit et si vous n'êtes pas en accord avec ça pas allez vous faire voire parce que c'est ma vie et que hbrvnbgrjn ndbvd .

Raaaaah! Merde pas encore cet idiot voulant retrouver son ami. Désoler si j'ai écrit n'importe quoi c'est la faute à Jean Kirchtein. C'est une foutu tête de cheval ce mec et il est vraiment têtu. Il m'en veut énormément parce qu'il dit que je suis un putain de voyant incompétent. En même temps il s'attend à quoi je ne suis pas l'un de ces voyants à la con qu'on voit dans tous ces films américains ni un héros qui n'a rien d'autre à foutre que de ce planter à un coin de rue et attendre que quelqu'un ai besoin de mon aide. Eh non, j'ai une vie moi et de plus, un fantôme à conquérir. O.K, Pour l'instant ma conquête s'annonce très mal je dois l'avoué et ma confiance est un peu défaillante, mais il me reste encore de la détermination. Bref, Jean cherche un dénommé Marco. Le plus drôle c'est que j'ai souvent croisé Marco. _Quoi!_ Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à Jean sauf que là il semble être au courant. Marco aussi cherche Jean d'ailleurs peut être qu'un jour je devrais les mettre dans un même périmètre et faire un espèce de Marco Paulo, mais en version Marco Jean. Ça pourrait être amusant.

Allez, voyons ou nous en étions rendu… Oui c'est ça! Je parlais du mec antipathique, très peu bavard, en constant paradoxe avec lui-même possédant les yeux grège les plus magnifique que j'ai vue de ma vie. Pour faire plus court; Levi. Il est certain qu'en vous faisant une description tel que celle-ci vous me dirai _: mais comment peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi austère? _Et je vous répondrai avec une voix idiote et un sourire si large qu'il paraitra inhumain : _Parce que c'est comme ça ! _

Bah quoi!? C'est vrai! L'amour ça s'explique pas, c'est tout beau, on a des papillons dans le ventre et les yeux qui pétilles aussi. L'amour ça porte toute sorte de couleurs, le rose, le rose pale, le rose pétant, le rouge, l'alezan, L'incarnat, etc. Oui bon je sais, je n'ai que répété le rose et le rouge, mais dans différentes teintes. En même temps, j'aurais bien pus dire le blanc, mais j'ai appris dans mes cours d'art que ceci n'est pas une couleur. Quoi ça vous surprend tant que je sache quelque chose autre que la couleur de mon boxer? Attendez, ça me fait pensez que j'ignore justement sa couleur… Oh bleu! Bref, encore une fois je m'éloigne un peu… Ou peut-être même beaucoup. Certes vous me comprenez… J'espère. Et puis j'y pense, si vous êtes écœuré d'entendre mes billevesées vous avez qu'à foutre le camp de ma tête et me foutre la…. Ah tien c'est Levi. Ha ha ha ha…

-Hey Levi !

-Tsk.

Ouais je sais très belle échange, mais je vous assure ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. C'est vrai que c'est souvent ainsi, mais pas toujours. Il nous arrive parfois de parler du beau temps ou alors on se raconte notre journée, ou plutôt je parle de ma journée pendant qu'il me fixe intense de ces deux magnifique iris et à ce moment j'agis je me mets à penser comme une fille. Je m'imagine que s'il ne cesse de me regarder c'est sans doute qu'il y a une raison. Par exemple qu'il me trouve mignon et à ce moment mon côté paranoïaque reprend le dessus. Je fais alors une espèce de grimace en essayant de cacher mes dents, je me gratte la tête comme si j'avais des puces et fini par me touché le visage comme si je serais tellement gelé que chaque toucher était une nouvelle découverte. Pourquoi? Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il me fixe parce que j'ai un truc étrange sur ma face ou un truc dégueu dans mes cheveux ou… quelques choses d'étrange en gros. Au final, j'ai juste l'air étrange. Quand enfin il disparait- pas que je veule qu'il parte, mais juste que je me fou la honte à tout coup- je relaxe un peu et vais prendre une douche ou mon côté garçon obsédé reprend le contrôle. Vous vous n'imaginez pas tout le plaisir que les images que j'ai de Levi et moi me procurent. Il y a toutefois un hic à tous ca… C'est que de la fantaisie. Après tout même s'il s'avérait qu'il ressente la même chose pour moi, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait faire. Je suis par contre persuadé que si cela s'avérais possible, le sexe fantomatique serais fabuleux avec Levi. Hum hum. Y'a un autre hic à ces moment de soulagement sous la douche. Levi est un fantôme… il peut apparaitre n' importe où et n'importe quand. J'ai beau être un voyant je ne suis toujours pas capable de prédire l'avenir. Il se pourrait donc que Levi finisse par être au courant de mes sentiments envers lui en m'espionnant dans ma douche.

D'ailleurs, parlant d'espionnage je devrais peut-être arrêtez de penser autant à ces trucs en sa présence. Après l'avoir vue faire des trucs déments quand il s'est mis en colère, je ne m'étonnerais pas s'il réussirait à me parler par télépathie et bien que ce soit une idée séductrice elle est aussi totalement effrayante. De plus, je crois que froncer les sourcils en regardant le vide pace que bon j'ai un peu de mal à parler et penser clairement en même temps. Je crois d'ailleurs que je devrais gardez ces moments de réflexion pour ceux où il ne sera pas là, -ce qui serais plus sécuritaire- et ceux où je n'ai pas besoin de faire autre chose. Je vous dis donc à plus tard. Vous viendrai épier mon cerveau quand j'en aurai le temps par exemple quand j'aurai cours. L'anglais ça me sert trop à rien et les math fastoche, alors j'ai toujours un trop plein de temps à rien faire. En résumé Ciao!

_**Hey! Coucou à mes lecteurs, si vous lisez ceci c'est sans doute que vous avez fini de lire tout le reste, alors vous pouvez me faire part de vos commentaires. Si vous lisez ceci que parce que vous lisez toutes les fins de fan fiction pour vous amuser sachez que je ne vous juge pas. Désolé je rigole un peu. Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle, mais pour moi si. Je me suis levé à trois heures du matin alors ne me juger pas si j'ai le cerveau encore un peu rabougris. J'ai un peu oublié de vous prévenir que c'est un gros n'importe quoi, je m'écarte toujours d'où je veux vraiment en venir. C'est d'ailleurs une chose à me faire savoir (si vous réussissez tout de même à me comprendre). Aussi, je me donne un petit défi en insérant des mots que je n'utilise pas dans la vie de tous les jour donc si vous voulez, donnez-moi vos propositions ;P Bref à la prochaine j'espère ! (désoler pour mes nombreuses fautes :S )**_


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou mes p'tits loups. Ouais je sais ça sonne bizarre, mais qu'es ce que vous voulez. J'ai toujours rêver de dire cela. Ouais je sais mes fantasmes sont un peu bizarre et imaginez vous que ce n'est pas le seul. Mais on ne partira pas sur le sujet. J'ai peur que si on le faisait je vous traumatiserais. Déjà qu'en vous parlant de ma vie, il y a quelques moment qui risque de vous chambouler un peu, mais pas le genre _je ne peux plus dormir tellement je suis attrister_, plutôt le genre _merde il est vraiment con ce mec. _

Alors, petit pervers que vous êtes, vous serai servi. Enfin, ça dépend à quel point vous êtes pervers, parce que théoriquement, je suis toujours vierge et puisque je refuse de vous parler de mes fantasmes pour le moment… (Et oui, j'ai bien dit pour le moment alors il y a en effet des chances que je les partages avec vous un jour.)

Maintenant, Histoire que vous vous perdiez moins… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 décembre au soir ce qui signifie que désormais, nous sommes presque officiellement en congé pour le temps des fêtes et sérieusement, je ne l'avais absolument pas vue venir. Ça a tellement vite passé! C'est démentiel. Dans 9 jours ce seras officiel et ça fait déjà trois jours depuis celui ou vous êtes venu sonder mon cerveau pour la première fois. Hey ça me fait penser, on pourrait fêter ça dans un an. C'est un peu comme une vie de couple. Retenez bien le 7 décembre, sinon je risque de vous faire une crise parce que vous avez oublié notre anniversaire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je pourrais presque me prendre au sérieux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai eu qu'une petite amie dans ma vie- ce qui était avant de me rendre compte de mon homosexualité- et je l'ai laissé justement parce qu'elle avait oublié nos un mois. L'idiote. En même temps, je cherchais déjà un moyen de la laissé tomber sans passé pour looser depuis un bon bout de temps, alors c'était l'occasion rêver.

Pour vous faire un court sommaire pas si court que ça… Hier, en court d'art et d'art dramatique, j'ai découvert trois choses. La première étant que le bistre est une couleur plutôt pas mal même si brun noir ne sonne pas très enchanteur. À vrai dire la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est : est-ce que c'est la même couleur que ma merde? (Ouais je sais, très charmant). La deuxième : que des yeux ce n'est pas si facile que ça à dessiner et encore moins à peinturé et puis finalement, que notre classe de théâtre est loin d'être prêt à présenter la pièce de Noel. Vous auriez dû voir la scène. Armin, mon meilleur ami- pratiquement mon seul- pratiquait son rôle de Marie. Je sais ce que vous pensée : _Marie n'est pas censé être une fille?_ Oh que si, mais ça le prof n'a jamais compris. Ou plus tôt, il n'a jamais réalisé qu'Armin n'en était pas une. C'est vrai qu'il est assez menu et délicat que sa coupe de cheveux laisse peut-être à croire que son sexe n'est pas masculin et que le fait qu'il ne soit pas très bon en sport n'aide pas à sa cause. Certes, pour l'avoir déjà vu en sous-vêtement, je peux vous dire qu'il est beaucoup plus équipé que moi en bijoux de famille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ne vous m'éprenez toutefois pas, comme j'ai dit je suis toujours vierge et c'est mon meilleur ami. Je suis incapable de penser à faire autre chose que de jouer à des jeux vidéo avec lui, ou parler, ou aller au ciné, ou… enfin, vous avez compris.

Donc, comme je disais, Armin pratiquait son rôle de marie et ma sœur adoptive celui de Joseph. Oui en effet, mon professeur d'art dramatique est complètement nul avec les sexes. Christa, elle, faisait Jésus. Cette fois c'était par manque de garçon et par manque de talent. Je m'étais proposer, mais le prof n'a jamais voulu. De toute façon j'aurais fait pareil si l'élève ayant gâché la dernière pièce en trébuchant et entrainant tout le décor dans sa chute me demandait de faire le rôle le plus important de la pièce. Au moins, il a bien choisis. Christa est vraiment un ange alors je crois que le rôle d'un saint lui conviendra. J'aurais tout de même préféré un autre rôle que celui de l'âne surtout que je dois partager l'espace avec Connie. Et deviné quoi c'est moi le cul et lui la tête. J'espère au moins qu'il fera attention à son hygiène d'ici la sinon je suis vraiment mal barré. Au final, la scène c'est dérouler ainsi : Marie est enceinte, elle met au monde Jésus, là c'est moi qui entre en scène pour réchauffé le petit ce qui de loin a l'air de ceci : un âne handicapé s'avance vers le petit à l'aveuglette et écrase ce dernier. Ensuite viens la partit ou Jésus grandit, guérit des gens, etc. parce qu'évidemment il a survécus a l'âne. (Ca c'est vraiment un pouvoir divin.)Ça donne naissance à de mauvais jeux d'acteurs et à beaucoup de poudre de fée. Lorsque la fin approche on sacrifie Christa et Ymir, notre éclairagiste qui fait tomber cette espèce de gros truc lumineux sur le peuple pour pas qu'ils tuent Christa. Ca a beau être une comédie, qui qu'onques essai de faire de mal à sa petite amie est mort. Probablement même avant de passé à l'acte. Cette fille est une vraie démone. Le projecteur rate de justesse le peuple et viens détruire la partie la plus longue à reconstruire du décor. C'est à ce moment-là que Levi monte en scène et c'est ma partie préféré. C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait que moi qui le vois. Il dit toutes nos répliques sans une seule fautes et il finit par tous nous insulté. _Putain ce n'est pas compliquer je le fait les doigts dans le nez. Ah sales gosse. _Et c'est à ce moment précis que mon cœur chavire. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, enfin je suppose parce que je suis toujours en train d'étouffer dans le cul à Connie et il me fait un clin d'œil à en couper le souffle. Je vous jure ce mec est trop sexy. Tellement sexy, que ça devrais être interdit d'avoir des abdominaux comme les siens.

Étant donné, qu'une fois par cycle, on a une journée trop relaxe, je suis partie en après-midi au détriment de Mikasa et d'Armin. J'ai beau vraiment les aimer, ils me cassent quand même assez souvent les couilles. J'ai donc sécher les cours et je suis allé en date avec ce beau gosse. Bon O.K ce n'était pas exactement une date, mais on peut toujours rêver après tout. En gros on est allé dans un parc, on s'est assis sur un banc et on a discuté. Les passants me regardaient tous comme si j'avais une défaillance mentale, mais la dope que je venais de fumer me pardonnais un peu. Je dis bien un peu parce que même si pour les passants, ça l'expliquait mes comportements un peu bizarroïdes (d'ailleurs je me demande pour quelle raison personne n'à appeler la police) Levi lui ça le choquait immensément. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de consommations dont il a été témoins, alors il s'inquiète toujours un peu. (C'est vraiment trop adorable d'ailleurs.)Ça me plait, de pouvoir dire que c'est Levi qui m'a sorti de cet enfer et bien que pas totalement vrai, il a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi. Par exemple, il a été source de réconfort et de désennuie en cure de désintoxication, même si d'un autre coté il a failli me faire interné. Imaginez-vous un peu qu'un soir un garde est entrée dans ma chambre sans cri égard et qu'il m'a retrouvé pleurant contre un vide appeler Levi. Quand j'ai finalement sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai voulu recommencer, mais tout le stock que je m'achetais, Levi prenait bien soin de le caché afin de l'éloigné le plus possible de moi. Vous vous n'imaginez pas tout l'argent que j'ai de caché dans toute la maison juste en drogues. Heureusement je n'y suis plus attiré. Je fume du pot de temps à autre sous le regard sévère de mon garde de prison ultra sexy, mais c'est tout. De toute façon, même si j'essaierais, je me ferais fantomatiquement botté le cul par Levi. Il a beau passé au travers d'objet, son point rencontre très bien mon visage sans le traverser.

Autrement, on a beaucoup discuté ou plutôt il m'a raconté pour la trois millionième fois son passé et comment on s'est rencontré dans deux autres vies. Ouais la réincarnation ça existe et non il ne radote pas. J'aime juste tellement entendre sa voix et je ne me lasse jamais de ces histoires alors je lui demande de me les raconter encore et encore. Un autre truc, vous saviez que des titans avaient déjà existé? Moi je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que Levi me raconte. C'est certains qu'il y a des chances que ce soit que des conneries parce qu'il me la racontait quand j'étais petit, sauf qu'on ne raconte pas des âneries à propos de monstres à un enfant et puis Levi n'est pas du genre menteur. Non. Il te dit toujours ce qu'il pense et directement comme il le pense. J'arrive assez facilement à croire comment ça a dû être le bordel toute cette guerre et avec ces pectoraux, pas surprenant qu'il est été le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. J'aime me laisser croire qu'il était aussi le plus séduisant. Sommes toute je ne comprends pas que même dans sa deuxième vie il se soit engagé dans l'armé. La deuxième guerre mondiale selon nos cours d'histoires ce n'était pas jojo et les histoires qui en découlent non plus alors vraiment le vivre doit être atroce.

Bref, le soir même on s'est souler parce que ouais les fantômes peuvent faire ça et c'est vraiment génial parce que je ne crois pas qu'il aurait tout son petit corps blottit contre moi présentement si l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur les fantômes. Eh oui, on est un peu fêtard. En gros bonne nuit mes petits loups.

_**Yeah! Un autre chapitre de complété. Vous savez, je dois vraiment aimez mes lecteurs parce qu'à une heure pareil je serais normalement déjà bien endormie. Faites-moi part de vos commentaires ou si vous avez des idées, des trucs que je devrais améliorer ou des mots à me proposer, n'importe quoi! N'hésitez pas ! À la prochaine j'espère et merci pour vos précédent commentaires ;P**_

_**Boadicee : Merci j'espère que la suite t'auras plu ;P**_

_**Youmiku : Haha ouais j'aime aussi beaucoup cette idée, même si elle est un peu perverse. Merci beaucoup du commentaire encourageant.**_

_**P'titeLilith : Et bien merci beaucoup. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur qu'en m'éloignant et en revenant sur le sujet ça soit un peu ennuyant ou difficile à comprendre. Si ce n'est pas le cas tant mieux. Imagine toi que c'est toujours comme ça dans ma tête et je me perd moi-même donc je savais pas trop si ce serais facile de me lire.**_


End file.
